Bloodstained Lilies
by Queen Blackberry-chan
Summary: Fai D. Flowright wanted to travel to other worlds to run from a certain king, but when one of his failed creations comes hunting after him, he is forced to tell all. SyxSaku, KuroxOc, FaixChi. Mild FaixKuro, ChixEveryone, OcxEveryone. Read and Review!


* * *

Fai D. Flowright wanted to travel to other worlds to run from a certain king, but when one of his failed creations comes hunting after him, he is forced to tell all. SyxSaku, KuroxOc, FaixChi. Mild FaixKuro, ChixEveryone, OcxEveryone. Rated T for suggestive themes, swearing, and violence, which will likely ensue later on. Review it!

Note: I don't own any of the characters from Tsubasa, nor do I own Tsubasa itself. Those works belong to CLAMP. I do, however, own any and all original characters, unless otherwise stated.

* * *

The chances of landing in a world that contained one of Sakura's precious feathers was slim, and Fai suspected that everyone already knew that. Their dear Mokona was, very likely, simply guessing when he chose a world to venture to, or maybe it was a random lot. Either way, there was always a purpose for the worlds they were exploring. After all, as the Time-Space Witch had said, there was no coincidence. What there was, was Hitsuzen. And Fai was willing to believe that. As they were swallowed by Mokona to fly off to yet another world, stronger by one more feather, he wondered about their sweet Sakura's feathers. Just how many were out there? With a grim face on, Fai pondered ever so silently, but as per usual, nothing escaped Lovely Kurogane.

"Hey Blondie. What'cha so serious about?"

Fai was a little taken aback, for the gruff "Big Puppy" sounded so much like his own guise. Fai quickly put on his fake smile and murmured his reply.

"Nothin' much. Just thinking about _you_, Kuro-pii."

With that, the magician snaked his way over to the sulky man and wrapped his arms around his wide shoulders. As usual, he shrugged off the coat-wearing clown, leaving Fai by his lonesome, for Mokona was perched on Syaoran's shoulder. Fai placed his index finger on his chin and play-sulked.

"You're mean Kuro-puu."

"Enough with the freaky nicknames!"

With a huff, Kurogane crossed him arms and turned his head away in a pout. With that, the group found themselves being spit back out into a new world. Syaoran stood, with Sakura as his side. Mokona grew very big, and in one big hurdle, they were flopped on the ground of an entirely new world.

As each individual brushed himself or herself off and stood up, they regarded their new surroundings differently.

Kurogane found that the fog enveloping the land was so think was it restricted some of his movement. It was also very difficult to see through, and as he assumed they were on the ground of this world, it seemed to go on forever. He narrowed his eyes annoyedly as he saw a hazy dark patch in the distance. It was very fuzzy, and he wondered if he was imagining it.

Syaoran, too, noticed the fog, but he didn't store it in his mind the same way Kurogane did. Actually, he noticed the dust that had gathered on him. It had a musky air to it, suggesting there had been a fire recently, but it was also quite damp. Syaoran blamed that on the fog, but that didn't account for its unnatural red color.

Sakura didn't feel much of anything, for she was still very tired. She rose slowly and noticed a little quickening in her heartbeat. She didn't know what it meant, but she did know that this world made her feel very scared and extremely worried.

Mokona, who had fallen from his perch, noticed waves rolling off one of Sakura's feathers, but because the fog seemed to numb his senses, he couldn't locate the source for certain.

Fai was perhaps the most acutely aware of his new surroundings. He rose swiftly and hugged his coat a little tighter around him. He breathed a little slower, which didn't disturb the fog as much. Most remarkably, though, when he rose he fixed his eyes right on the hazy figure that Kurogane had spotted. In turn, his placed gaze made Syaoran look, which, of course, made Sakura look. Within minutes the entire group had its eyes glued tot hat one spot.

Because none of them, not even Fai, could tell who, or what, it was, only Mokona had an idea.

"Th-This power… Mokona feels such power emanating from somewhere."

"Is it a feather?" Syaoran exclaimed, jumping at the chance of a piece of Sakura's memory.

"Well, Mokona senses a feather too, but this power is very different. It feels… darker… somehow."

Syaoran looked obviously let down, but Fai looked nervous. His eyes were a little more wide than usual, and he seemed skittish. Kurogane took notice of this, as did Sakura, but neither said a word. They both understood that Fai had to deal with his own demons.

"I think it's getting closer." Sakura said, instead. It was true, the dark patch seemed to be drawing nearer, and as it did, the fog seemed to be lifting. It seemed much thinner than it first had, if only right around the outlanders. Within seconds, the fog had receded and formed a clearing around them. The distinct sound of footsteps on ground could be heard, as well as the clinking or chains.

Fai swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat. He was hoping fervently that he was wrong about something, but he knew that it was likely he was right. The footsteps grew louder and louder, as did the sound of chains. The shadow drew very close and the two fighters of the group, Syaoran and Kurogane, fell into their respective crouches.

All in a rush, the fog suddenly blew away from them, as it they were giving off a jet stream of air. As the fog blew back, the circle widened and revealed the source of the shadow.

The fog blew away slowly, so the first thing reveal was a pair of boots in a nondescript black color. They were followed by the beginnings of shins and what seemed to be a kneeling person. In another rush, the fog blew very far away, widening the diameter of the circle to a good fifty feet, revealing the two figures and releasing more ground from the fog.

"Fai?"

"Chi?"

* * *

So, how was the first chapter? Review! Please!? With luck I'll have another chapter up soon.

Thank you for reading!

3 Queen Blackberry-chan


End file.
